


Wspomnienia

by seti31



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta wspomina swoje życie i zastanawia się czy było warto pozostać na Ziemi przez te wszystkie lata. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspomnienia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876634) by [seti31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seti31/pseuds/seti31)



> Dragon Ball nie należy do mnie.  
> Dawno temu chciałam coś napisać co by odnosiło się do uczuć Vegety wobec jego rodziny i Ziemi. To moja próba.

Dawno temu gdy służył w armii Coldów miał ambicje. Musiał żyć wystarczająco długo by stać się wystarczająco silnym by pokonać Friezę i jego rodzinę. Później zamierzał przejąć Planetarny Rynek wraz z Nappą i Raditzem i Talesem. Ta ambicja trzymała go przy życiu przez ponad 20 lat. Później Tales zniknął i słyszeli że stworzył swój własny piracki skład. Nie szukali go nie był ich problemem. Kilka lat później Raditz ruszył na poszukiwanie swojego brata i wszystko się zmieniło gdy podczas ostatniej transmisji usłyszał o Smoczych Kulach. Nawet wtedy wiedział że był to znak. Razem z Nappą wyruszyli na Ziemię.

Teraz patrząc z perspektywy lat nie powinien był dobić Nappy. Stary wojownik miał jednak złamany kręgosłup i nie mógł ryzykować że jego kondycja była permanentna nie wtedy. Nie miał wtedy w sobie ani krzty litości i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy. Nie spodziewał się jednak ponieść porażki ze strony przeklętego trzecio-klasowca i jego tchórzliwego mieszańca. Został zmuszony do odwrotu i tylko litość ze strony Kakarotto ocaliła mu gardło tamtego dnia.

Wszystko co zdarzyło się na Namek i jego dość chwiejne przymierze z Ziemianami. Życzenie które przywróciło go do życia było dla niego nowym początkiem choć wtedy jeszcze nie chciał tego przyznać. Przez lata bronił się przed zmianami raniąc siebie i swoją rodzinę. Trudno jest jednak pozbyć się 25 lat nawyków.

Androidy, Turniej Cella, Majin Buu były stopniami na drodze która pomogłam mu przezwyciężyć przeszłość. Nie zrobił by tego jednak bez uporu Bulmy która nawet w jego najgorszych momentach nie przestawała w niego wierzyć. Mirai Trunks i jego własny syn oraz mały klon Kakarotto też się do tego przyczynili. Żaden z nich nie znał go z czasów gdy był prawdziwym potworem i nie chciał by kiedykolwiek go takim poznali.

Teraz ponad 50 lat po tym jak pierwszy raz postawił nogę na tej planecie nie żałuje niczego. Jego przeszłość doprowadziła go do tej chwili i nie wątpi czy nawet gdyby wygrał tamtą walkę byłby naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nie tak jak teraz gdy patrzy w lekko pomarszczoną ale wciąż bijącą życiem twarz swojej żony. Nie tak jak widok jego dorosłego syna z jego własną żoną wnuczką Kakarotto i ich dwóch synów którzy wyglądają jak on i Kakarotto tylko z tymi przeklętymi filetowymi włosami. Nie tak jak widok Bry tak podobnej do swojej matki a jednak z zachowania podobną do ojca. Zabawnie było patrzeć jak dawniej groźny Android 17 pozwala jej sobą rządzić. Choć świadomość że mają piątkę dzieci wciąż wywołuje u niego żądze krwi. Nawet Goten i córka Knypka wraz z ich córką mieli ciepłe miejsce w jego sercu.

Kiedyś oddał życie by odkupić swoje błędy i ratować rodzinę. Rodzinę o której nawet nie śmiał śnić gdy przemierzał puste odmęty kosmosu. Nie żałował jednak ani dnia że ją posiada i teraz potrafił nawet powiedzieć to na głos Bulmie, swoim dzieciom i wnukom.


End file.
